custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Arker Chronicles
}} The Arker Chronicles is the sixth installment in the Unending Shadows Storyline. A series written and directed by , it revolves around the team Shadow's End and the possible awakening of the Dark Shadow, an evil entity originally created by the Great Beings. The series, set to contain 30 episodes in total, began on January 22, 2014. Episodes Book One: Shadow's End (2014-2015) Plot .]] The first season of The Arker Chronicles is to get the audience to connect and get a feel for the characters and get a grip of the story. There are eight episodes, each written and directed by Invader39. It fetures Arker, Implex, Skyer, Coltrix, and Kinla. They are tasked with finding the Power Stones, made to act as keys to the Dark Shadow's resting place. They run into trouble along the way. And a force of darkness works against them, the Legion of Chaos. They try and find the gems as well. The Order of Mata Nui tasks the five Toa with finding the Power Stones before the Legion does. They are called Shadow's End. In the climax of the season Kinla was killed and featured the beginning of the Reign of Shadows, tying into the canon BIONICLE story. A reimagining is set to be released in the near future. Book Two: A Broken World (2020) Plot Six months after Teridax took control of the Universe, Arker and his friends struggle to survive in a broken world. The Order has taken a turn for the worst, and help runs short, and hope is lost. This season carries on the story started in both the first Book, as well as both ''Obscurity and Echoes in the Past. Several new characters are introduced, among them series regular Elisis, who and Iyre take the place of Kinla. The story is also much more cohesive than the first Book and production values have been increased greatly. Book Three: The Powers That Could Be (2021) Plot This season takes place three years after the previous season. This season also takes place off of the planet of Spherus Magna. Main Characters To see a full list of characters, see here. *Toa Arker *Toa Implex *Toa Skyer *Toa Coltrix *Toa Kinla (Book 1) *Iyre (Books 2-3 Main; Book Guest 1) *Elisis (Books 2-3) *Toa Helryx (Books 2-3 Main; Book 1 Recurring) *Echo (Book 1 Recurring; Books 2-3 Main) *Makuta Axis (Book 2) *Makuta Orpheus (Book 3 Main; Books 1-2 Recurring) *Turaga Drax (Book 3 Main; Book 2 Recurring; Book 1 Guest) *Toa Tayluu (Book 3 Main; Book 2 Recurring) *Toa Lamos (Book 3 Main; Book 2 Recurring) *Toa Jarodin (Book 3) Production *''For episode production status, see here.'' Origins Originally, 's story was split into three parts: The Order of Mata Nui, The Order at War and The Order of Heroes. Several major changes had been made since the series' original conception. The Dark Shadow did not exist, Implex was a female version of Jovan torn from him by the Spear of Fusion, Cordak (from Invader Cordak) was a Makuta and Arker was a male Toa of Lightning. Invader Cordak was actually a spin-off for a while. This was scrapped. Many aspects of the series' were brought over into the current series. Then it was changed into The Arker Chronicles in 2012. Invader39 had made nine episodes in the "Original Series" but then remade them due to them not having a script, he remade it into the current version. Writing Writing for the first season began in early 2013 and concluded on November 25th, 2013. Writing for the second began shortly after, but this version of the script was not kept and redone in 2014 and 2015 before being scrapped again and writing began in early 2015 and concluded on October 1st, 2015. Writing for the third and final book began in December 2015 and concluded on October 1st, 2017, two years after the conclusion of the second book. Filming Production for the first season began in April 2013 and concluded on January 14th of 2014. Filming for the second book began on September 23rd, 2015 and is currently underway with over nine full episodes filmed. Casting In the first season, Invader39 voiced every character, even the female ones, in the series. In episodes 6, 7 and 8 of the season voiced Skyer and his alternate counterpart. He will not, however, return for the second season. A female voice actress is currently being looked for to voice the several females in the last two seasons. Post-Production and Release Post-Production for the series began in late 2013 and concluded in November 2015. The series first began airing on January 22nd, 2014 and finished on November 28th, 2015. Trivia *The series was inspired by The Hydros Chronicles, the Youtube Series Chronicles of the Chronicler created by Samspon1138, and Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra. *Chalka belongs to , Tayluu belongs to , Coprollex belongs to , Mersery belongs to , Niha belongs to , and Glonor belongs to . *The initial conception of the series was in 2011, but the current incarnation was created in 2013. Category:Series Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe